Never Alone
by Wildhorses1492
Summary: No matter what happens, no matter what life throws at you just to watch you tumble to the ground with the weight of it, know you are never alone. When you cry tears of sadness, I will be with you. When you laugh in the best of moments, I will be echoing that laughter as wind across these green lands and blue mountains. You are never alone, even though it seems you are.


**Just a thought, you might want to read this with the music playing in the background, it sets the atmosphere. name of the song: "Never Alone' By Lady Antebellum. **

* * *

May the angels protect you

Trouble neglect you

And heaven accept you when it's time to go home

May you always have plenty

Your glass never empty

Know in your belly

You're never alone

* * *

"May the angels protect you my darling," She whispered to the sleeping three-day-old baby girl in her arms.

"Do you want some more juice?" She asked her two year old.

"Ore joos! Ore joos!" The little girl cried, as she held her Sippy cup up to her mother, who smiled and whispered as she filled the cup; "May you always have plenty, your glass never empty."

She was playing hide-and-seek with her daughter, and knew just where the little girl would hide, in the barn, in Smoky's stall. it was a wonder that the Mustang stallion never hurt her, but he was always as gentle as could be.

"Where is my girl? Where could she have gone?" She said, smiling as she heard the giggles coming from the stallion's stall.

"There she is!" She said jumping up from behind the stall door. The little girl giggled and ran to her mother.

"May you know in your heart that your never alone, little one," She whispered as the girl came running to her mothers' outstretched arms.

* * *

May your tears come from laughing

You find friends worth having

With every year passing

They mean more than gold

May you win but stay humble

Smile more than grumble

And know when you stumble

You're never alone

* * *

She looked out the window at the dark-haired boy and red-haired girl playing and chasing each other in the yard, suddenly the six-year-old fell down. She ran outside to see if she was hurt, but as she stepped off the porch the boy came running up to her, and as the little girl sat up, her mother could see that she was laughing.

"May your tears come from laughing," She whispered to the gentle spring breeze playing around the yard.

She watched as the older boy helped her up and added; "May you find friends worth having, and may they mean more than gold."

Her seven-year-old daughter had won the spelling bee, hers. She was so happy, more so, because even though she had, her daughter had gone around the room to shake everyone else's hands who hadn't.

"May you win but stay humble," She said softly to the sleeping form in the bed.

"Do I have to?" The stubborn redheaded seven-year-old asked her mother.

"Yes, if you do, then maybe we can do for a ride later, would that work?"

"Yes Mama!" The little girl said as she ran off to clean her room.

The woman whispered to her daughter's retreating back; "May you smile more than grumble." Suddenly she heard an 'Oof!' from upstairs. she climbed the stairs to her daughter's room, and saw that the little girl had tripped on some toys, she kneeled beside her and asked; "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Mama," The little girl said, getting up quickly.

"Okay, I was just checking," She murmured as she left the room. When she got downstairs she whispered; "May you know when you stumble that your never alone."

Saying out loud;

"I'm going to the store, I'll be back in half an hour, Okay Grace?" She called as she walked out the door, purse and keys in hand.

* * *

Never alone

Never alone

I'll be in every beat of your heart

When you face the unknown

Wherever you fly

This isn't goodbye

My love will follow you, stay with you

Baby your never alone

* * *

The wind seemed to whisper it to her, in _Her_ voice, only her, over and over,

"N_ever alone, never alone, I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown, wherever you go, never alone, this isn't goodbye... my love will follow you stay with you, you're never alone..." _

A ten-year-old boy walked over to her and said softly; "Listen Brat, you listen better than anyone I know, she's tellin' you somethin' mighty important."

"You hear it too?" She asked in awe.

'Yep, I hear it too." The little boy didn't know what to do, other than hold his best friend's hand. They stood watching together, as the preacher said the farewells.

* * *

Well, I have to be honest

As much as I want it

I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won't blow

So when hard times have found you

Wrap my love around you

You're never alone

* * *

Why was he sending her away? She didn't want to leave! her home was here, her mother was here, her best friend in all the world was here, even though she hadn't seen him for awhile, it just wasn't fair! She wrapped the blanket her mother had made for her on her fifth birthday around her, and remembered what she had heard on the wind that day, _"Never alone..." _

* * *

Never alone

Never alone

I'll be in every beat of your heart

When you face the unknown

Wherever you fly

This isn't goodbye

My love will follow you, stay with you

Baby your never alone

* * *

She could've cried, she was _So _happy to see him again, he was her best friend, as much as he made her mad.

He found her out on the _playa_ staring up at the sky several days later, her hair blowing in the whispering wind. He rode up beside her and said as he looked up at the sky, not quite yet ready to meet her gaze; "Listen, you listen better than anyone I know, you know somehow when things, people, are in pain. Listen with your heart, and don't _ever_ stop."

She looked over at him, shocked, he never usually said that much anymore, he had gotten quiet, distant. He met her eyes, she was surprised about what she saw there, hurt, pain, and something else; guilt. He turned his horse and rode away before she could say anything.

* * *

May the angels protect you

Trouble neglect you

And heaven accept you when its time to go home

And when hard times have found you

And your fears surround you

Wrap my love around you

You're never alone

* * *

She couldn't believe the book she had found, it had tons of photos in it, some just her and some her and Jake, under every one was a caption. She knew her mother had done them. But it was the last photo and caption that made her cry. It was her with some baby goats, she was smiling at the camera. Under the photo to words read:

_'May the angels protect you, and trouble neglect you, heaven accept you when its time to go home. And when hard times have found you and your fears surround you, wrap my love around you and know your never alone...'_

She wished Jake wasn't angry at her, for some reason she didn't know, he wasn't even speaking to her anymore! At this moment she wished her mother was still here...

* * *

Never alone

Never alone

I'll be in every beat of your heart

When you face the unknown

Wherever you fly

This isn't goodbye

My love will follow you, stay with you

Baby your never alone

My love will follow you, stay with you

Know you're never alone,

Baby, you're never alone…..

* * *

She was getting married! She couldn't believe it! though she wished her mother was here to see her, she had a feeling that she was smiling down on her, the wind whispered through the trees as she walked down the aisle, she had wanted an outdoor wedding, and he had understood, saying to her once again;

"You listen to her, you listen better with your heart than anyone I know, and that's why I love you."

_**She was sure her mother smiled. And she did. On a hilltop, not far away, stood a woman, white daisies in her auburn hair, and the wind blowing the hem of her lilac purple dress around her ankles, the white sash fluttering behind her, and she smiled, and whispered on the wind;**_

_"'ll be in ever beat of your heart as you face the unknown, wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye, my love will follow you, stay with you, your never alone..." _

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? its supposed to cover Sam's life from the time she was a baby to the day she got married, review please! Her mom whispers the lines of the song. **

**(As if you guys didn't know that.)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own this song or the characters written by TF. **

**The name of the song is 'Never Alone' by Lady Antebellum. **


End file.
